When You're Gone
by Zarra Rous
Summary: Loki's mischief is causing problems, so Jane and Darcy go into hiding. After his return Thor must protect them, however long it takes for them to be reunited.
1. When You're Gone

When You're Gone

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard, Stan Lee, and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you,<br>I love the things that you do  
>When you're gone<br>The pieces of my heart are missing you  
>And when you're gone<br>The face I came to know is missing too.  
>-Avril Lavigne<p>

"I'll return for you. Deal?"  
>"Deal."<p>

"How is she?"  
>"She's searching for you."<br>He smiled.

X Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis X

Darcy started when Jane grabbed her arm and hissed at her to get up and come with her. "Where are we going?"

Jane's dark troubled eyes met hers. "I'll explain in the van. Okay?"

"Okay." She grabbed her iPod and computer bag and followed her professor/friend towards the door. Hearing Eric coming behind them she stopped and turned. "Hey there doc."

"Where are you going?"

Darcy laughed nervously and leaned forward as though imparting a great secret and in a conspiratorial tone whispered, "Girl stuff."She nearly laughed when he blanched and backed away from her.

She waited until he had disappeared back into the back room and the followed Jane outside.

Jane was waiting with the van running for her. "What was that about?"

Tossing her bag into the passenger side Darcy motioned her to go as soon as she sat. "Head towards Wal-Mart until we're out of sight. "I told Eric we were going out for girl stuff." She paused as Jane let out a sigh of relief. "Didn't figure that you'd want him to know where we were heading, wherever that is."

"The Bifrost site."

This confused Darcy, because they had just been there two days prior. "But there's nothing there except for the markings and SHIELD's nerd squad."

"Just their equipment," Jane shrugged. "Coulson has promised me some time without observation today."

Darcy hummed and settled in for the drive out of town. "So why today?" she asked after a few silent minutes.

"Because of what I found on Thursday and what the doctor told me yesterday."

This surprised the younger woman, as far as she knew the only thing they had found Thursday was a slightly elevated energy level or something like that. She really wasn't good with all the science mumbo jumbo like Jane was. "You found something other than dirt and electricity?" She was clearly skeptical. At least until Jane pulled a tiny red velvet pouch out of her pocket, an equally small hammer (Mjölnir) pendant hanging from its drawstring. "What the hell is that?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I mean other than the obvious."

Jane smiled sadly. "It's a ring bag with a ring and a note inside of it. It took me most of yesterday to translate it." She sighed. "He asked me to be his wife and apologized for breaking the bridge."

Darcy's reaction was an immediate "What?" A few minutes passed as she tried to wrap her head around the idea that Jane's boy toy god had broken a wormhole. The only thing she could come up with to say was, "Why? I mean there's gotta be a good reason, right?"

Jane nodded, "Loki forced the bridge to stay open. He had to save Jotunheim. The only way to do it was to break the bridge."

"But what about you?"

"I'd rather he be who I fell in love with and sacrifice our happiness if it means saving innocents." She laughed softly, the sound barely disguising her tears. "At least now I know he's okay."

"And he still loves you."

"Yeah."

The two women were silent the rest of the drive to the Bifrost site, each lost in her own thoughts.

X Jane Thorwif X

When they arrived at the Bifrost site the autumn sun was still high in the sky and mirages danced across the desert. Jane would miss this. She was delaying; she knew she had to tell Darcy that they weren't going back, that Stark and Coulson were going to hide them from the increasingly erratic Eric Selvig. She just didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone that they had to give up their entire life? She at least knew what they were getting into. As she stopped the van she sighed again. "We're not going back."

"What?"

Jane saw that her assistant was totally floored by her words. She tried to find the words to explain. "We can't go back. Eric, he's…"

"Nuts." Darcy let out a laugh. "Yeah I know. But where are we going to go then?" She waved her hand at the desert in front of them. "I mean we are in the middle of nowhere already and he kinda knows who we are."

"We're going to die."

"What?" Darcy practically screamed.

Jane waved one hand as she rested the other on her fluttering stomach. "That's not what I meant. Not really, just… It's just going to look that way."

"But, what about Thor?"

She pointed to the Bifrost site. "That's why we're here. I figure that this is the best and probably the safest place to talk to Heimdall." She shook her head as she started to open the door. "I know he can't answer, but I need to try."

Darcy nodded. "Okay."

Both women got out of the van and Jane moved forwards to stand in the center of the Bifold knot-work that had been burned into the stone, while Darcy remained standing next to the vehicle.

Looking to the sky Jane once more took the ring bag from her pocket. "Heimdall. I think you can hear me." Her head dropped. "We're going into hiding. Darcy and I." She looked up again. "We think that Eric is being controlled by Loki. And…" She cleared her throat. "Tell Thor… I said yes."

A sonic boom to the west drew the attention of both women, prompting Jane to finish what she was trying to say.

"Please Heimdall tell him that he's going to be a father and I'm never going to stop looking for a way." At the sound of the Iron Man suit coming nearer, Jane pulled the ring out of its bag and slid it onto her right ring finger. "We'll be waiting."

Nearly as soon as the words were out of her mouth did Iron Man land a few feet from Darcy. "Hello ladies." A simple movement and his face guard popped open. Looking from one woman to the other he nodded to each. "I'm here to get you out of here. Don't tell me your names, I don't want to know. This is a favor for Coulson nothing more."

The sound of a helicopter reached their ears.

"There's your ride. Jarvis is going to be your pilot. Just tell him where you're going and what your new identities are going to be and it'll get taken care of. I'm not going to know anything."

Darcy shook her head confused. "Why not? And who's Jarvis?"

Tony looked at the younger of the two. "It's safer that way and gives me deniability. Jarvis is my computer. It'll be so highly encrypted in his databanks that no one will ever be able to get it out of him without destroying the data."

Jane nodded. "We're ready to go when he gets here." She looked up one last time. "Thank you Heimdall."

Beyond her knowledge and far from her mortal sight, Heimdall stood on the broken edge of the Bifrost and nodded. "Norn's watch over you and your child, my Lady."

X Thor Odinson X

AN: I couldn't help myself. Please feed the author with reviews. Here's the letter too…

Jane,

I beg forgiveness. To save Jotunheim from Loki, I had to break the bridge.  
>Leaving it open would have lead to disaster. Know my heart remains with<br>you in Midgard. Wear this ring if you accept me, as I will wear mine.  
>I will find you.<p>

Thor Odinson


	2. So Close

When You're Gone

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<br>We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<br>And almost believing this was not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close  
>So close<br>And still so far

-Jon McLaughlin

"We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud!"

"You better call it Coulson, cause I'm starting to root for this guy"

X Astrid/Brynja X

Six Months Later

Astrid* Odinson was not pleased with her current situation. It didn't help that her adopted sister Brynja* had decided to go into town this morning with only a note as warning. Didn't her sister realize that eight months pregnant was not a time to be alone, especially in the middle of nowhere, Montana. She screamed as a contraction ripped across her belly. Pulling herself up to her knees from where she had collapsed, she caught sight of the silver ring on her right hand. The wide band decorated in the Norse runes of her chosen husband's name and her own, was her strength as she fought her body and got to her feet. Holding on to the kitchen counter for dear life, she slowly stumbled out of her kitchen and out into the family room, where she had been staying for the last month of her pregnancy. Her doctor had wanted her in the hospital, but she refused. Her children would be born at home, period. It was a decision she was nearly second guessing as tears of pain fell from her eyes as another scream welled up in her throat.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as she cried out. "Heimdall, help me. Please help me."

There was another crash of thunder and Astrid would have been surprised to have heard horses if she hadn't been in so much pain. Moments later the front door let in a blast of chilled air as two women entered, just as she screamed again.

"Sweetness we have come." The younger and darker of the two women said as she took one of the laboring mother's arms. Helping her to lie down on the floor she motioned for the other to retrieve a blanket from an armchair. "We are here to help."

Astrid looked into the cloaked woman's pale eyes and was not as surprised at the beauty of her as she imagined she would be in other circumstances. "Thank you."

The older of the two visitors, brought the bright red velvet throw and wrapped it around Astrid's shoulders. "Given my son's duties,I would not have your child born without family in attendance."

Another scream was pulled from her tired throat.

"It is time my dear."

And with a mighty push the first of the children came into the world crying as her mother screamed along with the thunder. And a few short minutes later her brother followed.

Each of the women held a child as the new mother slept exhausted from her exertions.

"What names for them my Queen?"

The elder woman smiled. "She who is eldest shall be named for you, Freya, for she shall have a heart as strong as your own."

"And the boy?"

"He shall be named for my lost son, Balder, the Fair One. May the son of Thor be as wise as his father and his father before him."

X Freya/Balder X

Thor Odinson stood soaking in the rain on the balcony of Tony Stark's California home. The thunder storm that had been brewing since the day before had finally broken. And he could feel that it was like this over most of the northern part of this Midgard nation. It was unusual since it was nearing the end of spring.

"Some storm."

Thor turned to see his host standing in the doorway, carefully keeping himself out of the rain. "It is unusual. It is as though the world were celebrating."

Tony laughed. "This isn't my definition of happy. I think happy weather, I think blue skies and rainbows and stuff like that. Not thunderstorms."

"But I do." He grinned as thunder crashed over head causing the houses windows to rattle. He could feel that Midgard was celebrating for him. He did not know why, but it just felt that way. It was awe inspiring. This level of storm was beyond even him. Only Edda* herself could create storms this large, and as she was one of the oldest of the Gods, he did not doubt that perhaps it was her work.

"Well I'll stick with sunshine thank you." Motioning into the house, he shrugged. "Food's ready if you want any." With that he moved back into the house.

Thor shook his head at his host, Tony Stark seemed strange to him. He could go for some good mead, but unfortunately for him Tony Stark did not care for it and so did not have any in his home. Of course he could always ask for a 'broiler maker', he was sure Tony could come up with one of those. Erik Selvig had seemed fond of the concoction and had imbibed it most heartily. He had done his ancestors proud that night. That night held many good memories for him, the time at the tavern the least of those. He grinned as thunder rumbled over head again.

"So, no food?" Steve Rogers wasn't as sure of the Avengers godly ally as some of the others were. Anyone with as much power as Thor had made him nervous. But then he supposed he made others feel the same, given his own strength. They were all like that he guessed.

"No." He paused, wondering if this one would not be adverse to the thought of drinking in a tavern. "But I should like to go to a tavern for drinks."

"Whoo! Pub crawl!"

Both men turned to look inside at where Clint Barton was standing fist raised in the middle of the common room.

"What?"

X Thor Odinson X

"Lady Jane did well my Lord." Heimdall had a small smile on his face, his eyes shining with his joy. His Lord Thor's wife had done well birthing her twin children. "A healthy dottir and strong son."

Odin Alfodr* nodded, pride in his son's chosen bride evident. "Keep me informed. I will arrange gifts."

Heimdall nodded. "I will see that she receives them."

With a swish of his cloak the King of Asgard turned away from the ever faithful gatekeeper and started back towards the palace. He had an idea for a truly wonderful gift; however he needed his own wife's approval. After all an Asgardian puppy might not be received well in Midgard.

X Odin Alfodr X

AN: To those who mentioned, don't worry the issue of when will come up. I'm just being secretive, because it will be coming up as a flashback, so no worries. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews. To Mamoru's Playmate, thanks for the ideas, they may be used. I'll be updating probably once or twice a week as inspiration strikes, but at least once a week.

Terms:  
>Alfodr: All Father<br>Astrid: God's strength  
>Brynja: Armor<br>Dottir: daughter  
>Edda: Great Grandmother, or Mother Earth<p> 


	3. Black Roses Red

When You're Gone

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

Drowning in my loneliness  
>How long must I hold my breath<br>So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
>I reach to the sky as the moon looks on<br>One last year has come and gone  
>It's time to let your love rain down on me<br>- Alana Grace

AN1: For those who expressed concern I will sometimes be time jumping a bit between chapters. Thor does know more than you'd think. And Tony Stark really doesn't know anything, Jarvis the computer does. Coulson called Stark, Stark told Jarvis to help and not tell, and so there it is. Enjoy.

The answers you seek shall be yours, once I claim what is mine.

X Astrid/Brynja X

The sun was just rising when Brynja drove up to the home she shared with her sister. They weren't really sisters, but that's what they had to be to stay safe. She hadn't meant to be out so long, but the storm had flooded the road back to the ranch overnight. She had only wanted to get more pop-tarts and baby supplies. So, she was very surprised to see three large horses standing tied to the front porch railing of the two story farm house. "Okay." Parking the old Jeep, the dark haired Brynja, grabbed her shopping bags and her keys and moved towards the front door. A small creak drew her attention to the rocking chair that her sister had insisted that they needed. Sitting in it was a person she hadn't seen in nearly a year. "Fandral!"

"My lady." Fandrel smiled at the young mortal woman. He remembered her well; she had acted most courageously the previous year during the fight with the Destroyer. "It is most pleasing to see you again." He took the shopping bags from her. "Show me the way Lady Darcy."

"Brynja." She giggled. The Dashing friend of her sister's affianced husband had a way of making her heart beat a little bit faster than most… okay _all_ the guys she knew. "It's Brynja Asgarda now. New life. We're safe here." She opened the door and motioned him towards the kitchen. She noticed that it was actually very quiet in the house. "Is someone else here with you?"

Fandral nodded, he placed the bags down the small wooden dining table. He wasn't sure what he should tell her about why he was there, but he knew enough of her to know that she would accept nothing less than the truth. "I am here as an escort for my Queen, Lady Frigga and the Lady Freya. Lady Jane called for help with the birth of her children."

"Astrid."

"Pardon?"

Brynja waved her hands to either side of her as she leaned against a counter. "She is Astrid Odinson now. She chose the name, because it means God's Strength in Scandinavian. Just like I chose Brynja, which means Armor." She shrugged. "I'm her armor. I'm here to keep her safe."

Fandral nodded in understanding. It was a function that he and the other Warriors Three often had served for Thor in the past. "I suppose that I must change what I would call you then."

"I guess so." Brynja sighed. "So Thor's mom is here with the goddess of Love right?"

He laughed, "Yes."

She winced, "Astrid's gonna be so mad at me for not being here." She turned and grabbed the tea pot off of the counter behind her. "Did she name them yet?"

Fandral nodded as she started to fill the pot with water. "My Queen named them."

"Of course." She placed the pot on the stove and turned it on. She knew tea making was just busy work for her hands, but she needed to feel like she was doing something. She was going to be blaming herself for just about ever over missing the kids' births. And now she was starting to sniffle, so Fandral the Hot might just think that she was a watering pot instead of the collected, totally in-control woman she thought herself to be. "What did she name them?"

He smiled gently at the unhappy woman. "The elder, a dottir, has been named Freya. The jünger, a son, has been named Balder, for Thor's lost brother."

Brynja raised her eyebrow at that, "Wait a sec? I thought his brother was Loki, the insane one."

"He is." He motioned the dark haired shield maiden into a seat at the table. "But he is not Thor's only brother, just the only one you personally have had to deal with the consequences of." He held up three fingers. "He has three more than the two I just mentioned. Hod, Hermoth, and Vidar. Unfortunately Hod has passed into death like Balder. Hermoth is the Host of Valhalla and Vidar is silent."

"Silent?"

He nodded, "He doesn't talk much. But I suppose with iron boots, I wouldn't talk much either."

Brynja laughed, "His feet must really hurt."

"Indeed."

Hearing a call from the other room Fandral rose from his seat. "I believe it is time for me to go my lady."

"Yeah I guess so." She blushed when he kissed her hand. "Hopefully you'll get to come visit again sometime."

"I would be happy to." His eyes were twinkling as he joined his mistresses outside. He certainly hoped he would get to visit again soon.

X Fandral the Dashing X

After their guests had left Astrid sighed. She was grateful that Thor's mother had come with the Lady Freya, but she really wished Thor had come. Frigga had tried to explain why he wasn't there, but she still missed hearing him calling her 'his Jane'. They hadn't had much time together, but she still felt like she needed him. She looked at the two babies sleeping peacefully in their bassinets. She couldn't believe that they were here. She had spent the last six months worrying that Loki would find them before they could be born and now they were here. Safe. Frigga had assured her that Heimdall saw no threats to them currently, though no sign of Loki could be found, but through the insane mess he had left of Erik.

She missed her old life. Where they lived now, there was no easy access to observatories or university computer labs, or even cities. It was two hours to the nearest Wal-Mart. They were even farther into nowhere than they had been in New Mexico. At least there were real trees here, instead of just short desert trees, cacti, and scrub brush.

A soft knock drew her attention to the door. Brynja was peeking her head in, her dark brown eyes filled with worry and guilt. She motioned her in, patting the bed beside her. "Hey."

"Hey." The younger woman sat gingerly on the bed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here last night."

Astrid nodded, as she settled back against her pillows. "Where did you go?" She smiled gently as her adopted sister blushed. "Pop-tarts?"

She nodded. "And more baby supplies." She motioned to the sleeping twins. "Guess we needed them after all. You weren't due for a couple more weeks."

"I know." Astrid sighed. "I called Doc Evens. She's going to bring the paperwork for the county by later today. She said that she wasn't surprised that they came early."

"Did she ask if you were alone?"

"Amazingly no. I guess she assumed you were here." She groaned as her stomach cramped. After a moment she continued. "It's not like I can tell her that the queen of Asgard popped by with a friend."

Brynja shrugged, "Why not? Queen Frigga is your sort-of Mother-in-law right? We can just tell Doctor Evens that she came by for the night to keep an eye on you while I ran to town. She'd understand that."

"But where will I tell her she's gone?" She groaned again. She sighed, Freya had warned her that she would be in pain for a few days, but this was just… owie. An arm behind her back helped her into a more comfortable sitting position. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for right."

Astrid nodded and let herself relax back into the pillows in a light doze. There would be plenty of time for them to talk later after all.

X Astrid/Jane X

AN2: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I do hope you are enjoying my work. More will come soon.

"Pardon me sir. You have an incoming call." – Jarvis ch4


	4. Stay With Me

When You're Gone

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

Stay with me  
>Don't let me go<br>Cause I can't be without you  
>Just stay with me<br>And hold me close  
>Because I built my world around you<br>And I don't want to know what it's like without you  
>So stay with me<br>Just stay with me

-Danity Kane

For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do...

X Thor Odinson X

An insistent beeping roused Thor from a deep sleep and a dream of a reunion with his bride, his Jane.

"Pardon me sir. You have an incoming call."

He sat up, his dark blue comforter falling into his lap. "Thank you Jarvis." The beeping stopped with a small click. "Hello?"

There was a pause before a familiar voice spoke softly. "Hi."

He smiled as he realized who it was. "Darcy. It is good to hear your voice. Is everything going well?"

"Umm… yeah. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I know it's like midnight in Malibu."

"It's all right Darcy. Why have you called?" As amused as he normally would be by a sleepy sounding research assistant, he really wanted to know why she had decided to wake him from the first good, peaceful sleep he'd had since returning to Midgard a week earlier.

"She gave birth during the thunderstorms yesterday morning."

It was as though his heart had stopped for a moment. He was a father. No wonder Edda had made it storm. He smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Tell Jane, I am proud of her and that I…"

She interrupted him. "I will. I've got to go." The sound of an infant wail came through the speaker. "I'll call again sometime."

A quiet click indicated that she had terminated the connection. His face crumpled as a tear fell from his eye. His heart ached without that connection to his Jane. He missed her and for only the second time in his life he felt something almost close to hate for his brother Loki. Because of _him_, his Jane was somewhere on Midgard, far from the protection of his arms and now so too was the child they had created together that last morning that they had been together. He felt like screaming and cursing at the unfairness of it all. Odin only knew how it would all work out. But, he felt as though his heart wanted to stop in that moment. He needed her. His only solace now was knowing that she was well and safe, but it was poor enough solace indeed given his distance from her. It was small compared to when he had still been in Asgard, but his role as a guardian of the mortals kept him where he was. He and his allies had not had a peaceful day until yesterday and did not know when the next would be. It was not helped by the fact that the Iron Man, Stark, while most hospitable, was belligerent towards his belief in magic.

Flinging the comforter to the floor he rose and made his way to his balcony on bare feet. He needed air and rain. "Edda please watch over them."

And Edda wept for her troubled grandchild.

X Thor Odinson X

A few doors down Pepper Potts woke from her own light sleep at the sound of rain falling against her and Tony's window. She was sure that there had been none scheduled in the forecast. Extracting herself carefully from the bed sheets she pulled on her robe and moved over to the window. Looking out she caught sight of Thor standing bare-footed and bare-chested in the rain, face raised to the sky.

"He's missing her again isn't he?"

She sighed as she leaned back into Tony as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Jarvis told me to expect something like this."

"Really?" Tony looked up at the ceiling. "Is that true Jarvis? Do you know something about this?"

The computer barely hesitated before it replied. "Indeed sir. Thor's wife gave birth yesterday."

"She was pregnant?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Yes Tony, she was. Thor mentioned it a few days ago."

He shook his head, "News to me. Why isn't he still at home in Asgard then?"

"According to my records she is in hiding from his brother Loki, sir." Jarvis replied.

Pepper pulled away and started to drag Tony back to the warmth and comfort of their bed, her own heart aching for the thunder god's pain. "Come on. I'm tired and don't feel talking anymore. Besides we have to go pick up Clint from the hospital in the morning."

Tony nodded, "Okay, I still think this is early for bed though. Goodnight Jarvis."

"Goodnight sir."

X Jarvis X

Asgard, a shining beacon among the nine realms, a world that had long stood for peace and civilization and the rich rewards that came with having the most magically and technologically advanced creations under Yggdrasil*. Also happened to have one very annoyed queen.

"No you may not give them a puppy."

Odin's small smile didn't falter a bit in the face of his wife's words. "Having a hund* will teach them responsibility."

Frigga rolled her eyes with a sigh. Her ever so wonderful husband and Lord just didn't seem to understand that an Asir* puppy was probably not the best idea for a birth gift. Neither was the sword, mini-Mjolnir, or helm that the Warriors Three had wanted to bestow on her newly born grandchildren. Lady Sif at least had decided on matching woolen blankets the same color as Thor's cloak. "They are too young my husband. Perhaps something more appropriate might be something to the order of new cradles from the dwarves, or perhaps blankets."

Odin huffed. "Pedantic." He was not pleased that his beloved was trying to change his mind on this matter. He knew full well that giving children animals as birth gifts didn't always work out. Thor had decided that it was a good idea to use his pet goats as cart pullers when he was eight after all. He was fairly certain that the people of Midgard would never let his eldest son live down that particular incident. "I wish for them to have a hund. It will be a good companion for their mother and if they wish, one of them may learn to ride it when they are old enough."

"That is part of the problem." She sighed again. "Please do remember my Lord that the hunds of Midgard are not nearly as large as the hunds of Asgard." She pointed to the ten week old puppy sitting by Odin's feet. It was already the size of the largest Midgard dog that she could remember. "It is already the size of our sons when they were ready to start sword lessons. Soon enough it will be larger than Thor's bride can handle. How do you think he would feel if she were injured by your gift?"

Odin laughed, he had already decided on this. "I will have it trained for her." He pulled his pouting wife into his arms. "And I have already decided that Thorwif shall be allowed to partake of the golden apples of Idunn*."

Frigga was stunned by this, rarely had Odin ever allowed a Midgard mortal to partake of the apples. The last had been nearly a thousand Midgard years before. "You would do this?"

Odin nodded, his eye sparkling, as he knew that he had just won his argument with his wife. "She is worthy. She will be a good addition to our family and will bare Thor many strong children."

"I have Seen it my Lord." She relaxed into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "As I'm sure you have."

He nodded, his arms tightening briefly before he released her. "Choose whatever gifts you will my wife. I will not stop you." He smirked, "But they are still getting the puppy."

X Odin Alfodr X

Terms:  
>Asir – Asgardian, the Asgardians are also referred to in mythology as the Assa or Asir<br>Hund – dog or hound, Hundr in the old Norse  
>Idunn – Goddess of Fertility, Youth, and Death, keeper of the Golden Apples of Youth<br>Yggdrasil – The World Tree said to contain the Nine Realms within its branches and roots

Note: Frigga is said to be gifted with Foresight, however she rarely reveals what she's Seen.

AN: Thank you to all my wonderful readers. I have put up the first of my Interludes (rated M) for those of you who want to read them. I will be posting them sporadically as I come up with them. Feel free to share any ideas you'd like to see in there, or in this. Credit will be given as it is due. Please be warned it will be a while before I get Thor and Jane/Astrid back together permanently. I'm planning on making this a long story. There will be time's they are together and many times when they are apart. He is a Nordic warrior god after all and soldiers don't always get to stay home with their loved ones. Thank you all for reading.


	5. May It Be

When You're Gone

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

May it be an evening star,  
>Shines down upon you.<br>May it be when darkness falls  
>Your heart will be true<br>You walk a lonely road  
>Oh, how far you are from home<p>

- Enya -

With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the realm eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as the beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into mans myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe.

X Happy Hogan X

The early afternoon sun was warm on Pepper's shoulders as she gently shoved Tony into his limo after Natasha Romanoff. The woman had become not only a valuable ally for the newly formed Avenger's, but also for her. She had proved herself to be an invaluable assistant. Closing the door firmly, she turned with a frown to Tony's bodyguard. "No detours. He needs to be at that meeting. Got it?"

Happy Hogan smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am. You're the boss."

She laughed. "Thank you." Stepping back she watched as he got in and the limo pulled away. Turning to the man who was patiently waiting for her, she nodded and motioned to a silver Mercedes parked nearby. "Now that he's off to his meeting we can go." Motioning the tall Asgardian into the passenger seat, she got in herself. Staring it up she set it into gear and they set off. After a few minutes she glanced at Thor only to see him staring sadly out the window. "It'll be okay."

Thor started, he hadn't expected Pepper to address him so soon after leaving the house. "Pardon?"

"It'll be okay. Whatever it is that you're worried about." She smiled with a slight twist of her lips that hinted that whatever she was thinking about had to do with something that somehow involved Tony. "So tell me where are we going and why?"

He hummed in the back of his throat. "I would have thought that Jarvis would have told you."

She nodded, acknowledging that Jarvis had indeed put their destination into her PDA. "He did. But he can't tell me why. So, I know that we are going to a professional designer who specializes in period garb. The question I have is why." She motioned to him, indicating his modern jeans and t-shirt. "Because you seem to have more than enough clothing."

He nodded his agreement. "Indeed I do. Rhodey was most kind to assist me in obtaining them." He bit his lip, nervous of her reaction to his plans. "I wish to obtain winter cloaks from Midgard for my children," he paused briefly, "For when they are grown."

Thor's answer stunned Pepper. It was such a wonderfully sweet gift. What kid didn't like oversized clothes that they could curl up in or use to play pretend. She let out a purely feminine squeak of happiness at the idea. "That is so sweet." She could just picture a pair of little blue-eyed miniatures of the thunder god playing heroes in the cloaks to be gifted to them by their father for their birthday. She couldn't help but sigh and wish deep within her heart that she could someday have that same sort of joy for herself.

X Pepper Potts X

The sound of knuckles rapping on the front door of the farmhouse that Jane and Darcy shared, roused the younger of those two from the cat nap she had been taking on the family room couch. For a few moments she stared blankly at the family pictures on the large fireplace's mantle. The knocking came again as she stared at the picture of Thor that she had taken in the café the morning after she had tasered him. "Who is it?"

"Fandral, my Lady."

She let out a squeak and with shaking fingers tried to fix her hair as she threw the quilt she had been using behind the couch. "Just a minute." Straightening her shirt she took a deep breath and huffed. Grabbing a pile of plates off of the coffee table she hurried into the kitchen and gently placed them in the sink, wincing as they clinked together loudly. Going back into the family room she groaned. She wasn't happy with the state of the room, it definitely showed that she had been living in it for the last week. But it's not like they had visitors all that often, given how far out of town they lived. Breathlessly she opened the door, her hastily grabed pillow carefully hidden behind her back. "Hi."

He bowed slightly, absolutely enchanted with the flustered woman standing in the doorway before him. Taking her free hand, he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "My Lady." A small burst of satisfaction filled him at her giggled reaction.

After a moment and a deep breath, she invited him in. "So couldn't stay away? It's been only a week since you were here last." Trying to be subtle, she shoved her pillow behind the large armchair that her adopted sister liked to curl up in.

Pretending to not see Darcy's action, Fandral nodded. Taking a careful seat on the couch, he motioned for her to join him. To her he seemed so out of place, being here in their cozy and cluttered family room and he all put together in his leather and fur.

"It has indeed been a short time my Lady Brynja, however, I was sent with a purpose." He cleared his throat, shifting unsure how she'd like his news.

"And that is?"

"My Lord Odin Alfodr requests that his new grandchildren be presented to him at court."

This floored the former grad student. "He wants us to bring them to Asgard? But what about… you know?"

He smiled gently. "You will all be safe my Lady I assure you. The Warriors Three, as well as Lady Sif will see to it. Our Lord merely wishes to present Thor's children to their people." He took her hand and began to gently rub small circles on the back. "After all, young Balder may someday be king of Asgard."

She shook her head at that little piece of information. "Wow."

"He also wishes to present your family with gifts to show his joy at their birth."

"Wow." She shook her head, "I'll have to let Astrid know. When does he want us to come?"

"Tomorrow."

She blinked at him and then laughed. "You're telling her."

X Fandral the Dashing X

AN: Well summer semester started last week, so there may be occasional delays in my posting. I'll try my best though to keep to once a week. Thank you to my reviewers and to all of you who Favorited this story and Interludes. I love you guys.

A peek at Chapter 6:

Agent Coulson was not having a good day. He had already had to do five expenditure and three incident reports on his 'charges' activities and explain to Fury why Burton and Stark thought it was so funny to get Rogers drunk and now Thor was apparently asking to go home for the weekend. He really wanted to shoot something.


	6. Far From Home

When You're Gone

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

All the places I've been and things I've seen  
>A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams<br>The faces of people I'll never see again  
>And I can't seem to find my way home<p>

Cause it's almost like  
>Your heaven's trying everything to break me down<br>Cause it's almost like  
>Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out<p>

- Five Finger Death Punch

Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause; the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if, you return the items you have taken from Jane.

X Thor Odinson X

Agent Coulson was not having a good day. He had already had to do five expenditure and three incident reports on his 'charges' activities and explain to Fury why Burton and Stark thought it was so funny to get Rogers drunk and now Thor was apparently asking to go home for the weekend. He really wanted to shoot something.

Clearing his throat, he straightened the stack of papers on his desk and calmly raised his eyes to the rather nervous looking god of thunder. "Why do you wish to return to Asgard?"

"My father has summoned me to court."

"May I ask why?"

Thor shook his head and to the agent's amazement, blushed. "It is a presentation of children to the Alfodr. As his heir, I am expected to be there."

"Ah." Phil nodded. He was used to this sort of thing. Tony was after all notorious for last minute big important events that he absolutely had to be at. He's glad that at least his reason for wanting to leave, however briefly, weren't just about Jane Foster and their children. If he has to tell Fury at least he can tell him that Thor was ordered home by a 'higher power'. Catching Thor's eye he tapped a finger to his ear to let the other man that he was speaking in code in order to prevent anyone who was listening in from understanding what he was telling him. "You'll understand if I recommend against it given the current unstable situation with Loki, and the others. I understand that your family may be disappointed if you don't show, however you are needed here." Pulling a random folder from the pile on his desk he sighed, a tad overly dramatic. "However if you would like a day to go to Arizona to mourn for your lost friends, I'm sure that can be arranged. After all it must not have been easy to have returned only to find out Misses Foster and Lewis had died."

Thor nodded. He got it. He really did. Sif had given him a similar speech not an hour earlier. About how his duty towards protecting his hidden family and Jane's home-world came before any desire he had to publicly acknowledge his children here on Midgard. She'd also spelled out quite clearly his father's desire for him to be at the presentation and his desire that he not be obvious about his attendance. So, with a sigh he seemingly gave in to Coulson's false request that he not leave.

Phil nodded as Thor rose. He knew that he hasn't succeeded in convincing him to stay, but perhaps had reinforced the idea that extreme caution was called for. "Have a good day Donald. Give them my best."

Thor nodded as he slipped out the door, once more leaving the agent to sigh over his ever growing stack of paperwork.

X Phil Coulson X

"So, what did he say?"

Thor turned to look at the dark haired woman who was standing just outside the door of the office building that Coulson and his team worked out of. Sif was one of his best friends and had been for a long time. They had once, a long time before even spoken of marriage. Nothing had ever come of it, they both relished their freedom too much. But thanks to everything, they were even better friends then they had been as children. "Same as you. I do not enjoy the thought of sneaking off and leaving my allies without my aid. Verily, I do believe that Alfodr's commands are to be obeyed regardless."

Sif smirked. She had not doubted Thor's resolve. She had know as soon as she had heard that she was to fetch him that nothing would prevent him from coming to the presentation of the children. He was after all the only one other than the Alfodr who had not met Freya and Balder yet. "How shall we do it then?" She nodded to Natasha as they joined her in the limo that had brought them to the meeting with the son of Coul. "I doubt we can get you home without at least the Iron Man's aid."

Thor nodded as he settled back into the plush leather seats. "What think you Widow?"

"My thoughts?" She looked between the two Asir as she gathered her thoughts about how to get Thor away from Earth without many people, especially his brother being any the wiser. The one thing that stuck in her mind the most though was the idea of one of his friends staying there and being visible for the time he was away. "A distraction would be best. Perhaps Lady Sif can stay, or one of your other friends. They will draw attention away from the fact that you are gone, by appearing to dance attendance on their lord."

"An excellent suggestion," Thor looked to Sif who was nodding. "Perhaps either yourself or Hogun the Grim."

Sif shook her head, "I cannot. However, Hogun should be able to stay. Heimdall will be watching, so he will be able to inform us should your presence be required here on Midgard."

Thor nodded, a grin creeping onto his lips. "That could work."

X Natasha Romanoff X

AN: I know this took forever to get out. University work was taking up way too much of my time lately. But now that term is over I should be able to get chapters out again. At least until the end of Fall term. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and those who are following my stories. I love you all.


	7. My Wish

When You're Gone

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,<br>You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<br>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
>Yeah, this, is my wish.<p>

- Rascal Flatts

"Hammer! Hammer!"  
>"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. It's pretty obvious."<p>

X Thor Odinson X

Tiny. That was the thought that ran through Thor's mind in the very moment that he saw his children for the first time, and yet he wondered that his delicate looking bride could have born them. A tiny dark haired daughter and light haired son. His heart felt close to bursting. How long had he wished for this day? It seemed to be but a moment now that he stood next to the gilded cradle that his mother had placed within his personal chambers within his private palace. He wanted to shout his joy to every corner of his father's realm, but he dare not, for to do so would wake the sleeping Valkerie who currently occupied his bed, deep within the realm of Niorun* the dreamer. A single strand of her dark hair rested against her pale cheek, her breath calm and deep. Careful to make little noise he removed his cloak and armor, Mjölnir already placed on the floor just inside the door. With a soft sigh he slowly settled his weight onto the bed next to Jane. Barely touching her, he brushed the stray strands away from her face and back behind her ear where they belonged. Leaning down he gently started to kiss his bride awake.

With a contented sigh Jane awoke to the very pleasant feeling of being kissed. Looking into bright blue eyes she smiled and lifted a hand to Thor's cheek. "Hi."

"Good morrow my darling love. Did you sleep well?"

As it did long ago, his old fashioned and very courteous way of speaking brought a tiny giggle from her. "Yeah."

Resting his hand on her cheek, he tilted his head to one side as his smile gentled. "Have you not been sleeping well my Jane? You look to be barely rested."

She nodded as she yawned, "I am tired. They don't sleep more than two hours at a time yet. Another week or two and they'll start sleeping more than that, according to Doctor Evens."

"They are tiny."

She giggled again, "They are. Soon enough they'll be big, and fighting over which one of them will get to train with your hammer."

He nodded, almost laughing at the image she conjured up with her words. They were true enough he knew. Someday one of the two would inherit Mjölnir and take his place as caretaker of Midgard. He only hoped that he would not have to be as harsh with his successor as his father had to have been with him. "Can Darcy not help with them, so that you might sleep longer?"

"She could, but she can't feed them." She nearly laughed as Thor's eyebrows drew together in confusion, before raising nearly to his hairline as he realized what she had implied. Her once small chest was small no longer, and Thor turned a light shade of pink as his eyes came to rest on the milk swollen mounds.

"Oh."

X Steve Rogers X

The Southern California offices of Stark Industries were very neat and tidy. Often very quiet too. It was a bit unnerving for someone used to the hustle and bustle of 1940's New York. Offices weren't that quiet back then, you'd at least be able to hear a constant clicking of typewriters and tickertape machines. But this sort of quiet, Steve Rogers shuddered, was too quiet. Touch screen computers and text messaging machines, were still out of his comfort zone, and he had been awake for nearly a year now. He was glad though that Thor understood his discomfort and shared his distrust of these newfangled gadgets that people had thought up in the 70 years he had been gone. Of course it was not one of those gadgets that tripped him up in the hall way leading to Tony Stark's office. It was a device that was as old as the invention of non-dirt flooring that nearly sent him into a wall, a scrub-brush.

"Are you alright?"

The soft female voice, coupled with the fact that he was braced at a rather odd angle against the wall caused him to flush in embarrassment as he righted himself. Turning he saw a dark haired young woman sitting on the floor with a bucket and dustpan at her side. "I'm fine." He laughed nervously, aware that he was probably keeping her from her job. "Sorry about that. I'm not usually that… umm…"

"Graceful?" She supplied with a small smile. Her blue eyes were dancing with repressed humor as she seemed to size him up. "I wouldn't worry too much if I was you, I'm sure that I was the only one to see your little slip up there."

He laughed. "Thanks. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Freya Asgarda. It's nice to meet you Steve Rogers."

Reaching down he picked up the brush that had tripped him. "Need any help? I'm pretty good with a scrub brush."

She looked skeptically at him before laughing. "Alright. But don't blame me if you get that pretty suit of yours dirty."

He nodded as he settled on the floor next to her. "So how long have you been here?"

"Not long. You?"

He noticed a silver pendant hanging from a cord around her neck. He frowned, it looked very familiar. "Not long. That's an interesting pendant. What is it?"

She looked at him startled, reaching up she touched a finger to it. "This? It's Mjölnir."

"Thor's Hammer." He nodded, "That would be why it seemed familiar then. I work with him. He carries his around with him everywhere." He laughed as he started to scrub at a stain on the tile. "Of course for me I need something a bit newer than that for a weapon."

"Really?" She smiled back at him, "I'd think twice about going up against someone who was ballsy enough to bring a big hammer to a fight, personally."

He shook his head, "Nah, give me a 40's Smith & Wesson .38 caliber any day." He laughed as she mock gasped at him with an overly dramatic pose of her hand on her head and heart. "What can I say times were different when I grew up."

"And when was that if I might ask? The depression?"

He nodded, completely serious. "Yes. Times weren't easy back then. The second Great War didn't help any. Obviously things got better, but still…"

Freya studied Steve's face as he went back to the stain he was scrubbing at. He face was that of a young man, younger than her father certainly, but then who was she to dispute his claim, she wasn't even from this time frame. His name though did ring a few bells though she couldn't think of where she had heard of him before. Sighing she apologized softly.

"It's ok." His blue eyes met her own. "Not many people know. I was out of commission for a long time after all." He brushed a stray hair off of his forehead. "Who wants to admit that America's greatest hero went missing halfway through the War."

It was that statement that made her realize where she had heard of him before. This awkward seeming young man was Captain America, one of her father's best friends and greatest allies. "Oh."

A beep sounded from the speaker set in the wall several feet down the hall. "Captain Rogers to Mister Stark's office please. Captain Rogers to Mister Stark's office please."

"Guess that's my cue to go." He stood and handed her the scrub brush. "It was nice to meet you Freya Asgarda. Hopefully we can talk again sometime."

"That would be nice Steve." Freya's smile faded as she watched him walk away. She didn't know if she could meet him again. Her time in this time was limited. She was here purely to give added security while her father was away in Asgard at her and her brother's presentation. But still, she wouldn't mind bumping into that one again. He was cute after all.

X Freya Thordottir X

Terms:

Niorun: Norse goddess of dreams.

AN: A twist. I hope you enjoyed this week's offering. I'm hoping to get the chapters out every other week now that I'm getting started in fall semester. Love and cookies to all!


	8. Burn It Down

When You're Gone

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

The cycle repeated,  
>As explosions broke in the sky,<br>All that I needed,  
>Was the one thing I couldn't find,<br>And you were there at the turn,  
>Waiting to let me know,<p>

We're building it up,  
>To break it back down,<br>We're building it up,  
>To burn it down,<br>We can't wait,  
>To burn it to the ground.<p>

- Linkin Park

You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?

X Steve Rogers X

The call to Tony's office had turned into 'field trip' to Portland, Oregon. He had only gone to visit Stark Industries because Pepper had wanted his opinion on one of Tony's new projects. Some sort of World War II memorial museum. The call for assistance from SHIELD had taken them all by surprise. Unfortunately the only ones who had been available to go were himself and Tony. Hogan the Grim was currently in China helping Natasha and Clint with an alien problem, and no one knew where Bruce had gotten off to.

Unfortunately the problem the two of them had been called to had turned out to be Loki. They had called for assistance, but no one had answered. They had been cut off from SHIELD and Stark Industries.

"Damn it. Captain I don't know how much longer we can hold him."

He looked over to where Tony had landed after being blasted out of the sky yet again by one of Loki's minions. They were getting hammered. What they really needed was Thor or Hulk, but neither were currently available. "Has there been any answer yet?"

Tony shook his head. "No, and Pepper isn't answering either. Jarvis thinks that either there is some sort of interference, unlikely, or everyone really is just that freaking busy." He let out a rather loud curse when Loki literally threw one of his minions at them. "Gods I'd give anything for Thor to be here right now, but no… he had to be busy."

Steve let out a short laugh as he pulled back and threw his shield at Loki. "Can't always get what you want Stark." He winced when the Asgardian merely batted it away like it was an errant Frisbee.

"Can you two just please shut up and die already?"

Tony paused for a moment the green lizard-like minion in his hand still as he pretended to think about it. "Umm… no."

Loki growled as he dodged when Tony threw the lizard at him. With a half turn he sent blasts from his staff at both Steve and Tony, knocking both men to the ground.

With a quick motion Steve flipped back to his feet and dashed towards the trickster. With a hard right uppercut the Asgardian faltered, his staff clattering off to the side. "Tony grab the staff." A quick series of jabs pushed him back farther away from his staff. Steve barely kept on his feet when his opponent punched him in the stomach.

"You belong on your knees mortal."

It was through sheer force of will that Steve was able to straighten his screaming muscles and stand nose to nose with the demigod. "Never."

A sudden crack of thunder caused all of the combatants to look skyward. There was not a cloud in sight. Steve nearly laughed when Loki backed up a step, nervousness now clearly colouring his movements. "What big god scared of a little thunder?"

Loki shook his head and slammed both palms flat into Steve's chest, sending him flying back into the two lizards that were trying to hold Tony down. Another crack of thunder startled them. Looking up Steve let out a sigh of relief, for there high up above them was a figure draped in a red cloak.

"I'm not afraid of thunder, Captain. As I'm sure you can see I'm not overly fond of what comes after." Lifting his staff the god of mischief sent a blast of magical energy at the hovering thunder god, only to have to run himself when it was not only dodged, but answered back with a veritable downpour of lightening. "Come down and face me Thor."

The red clad god only laughed, revealing that it was in fact not Thor, but rather to Steve's surprise a dame. "Well Loki I don't know about you, but I don't think that lady is Thor."

Loki's face contorted in rage. "How dare you? Where is Thor? I will have your head for this woman."

Another laugh was his answer as the lady slowly descended from the sky. When she had nearly reached the ground Steve finally got a good look at her as Tony let out a low whistle. What he could see of her face was beautiful, but the rest was covered in a half-face mask that matched her cloak. Her hood was thrown back revealing long curly hair so dark that it was nearly black. Though she was dressed in armor that matched Thor's, it was the fact that she was wielding Mjölnir that really shocked Steve. 'Who is she?' "I thought only Thor could pick that thing up?"

Tony stood and clapped a metal covered hand onto his shoulder. "As far as I knew, he is. Any ideas Captain?"

"Not a one."

Neither Avenger was particularly surprised when Loki and his minions vanished as soon as the woman's feet touched the ground. Mjölnir was deadly enough in Thor's hands, but to find another who could use it was just plain unnerving.

"Ma'am?" Turning the goddess looked at Steve with a pair of very familiar blue eyes and a smile he had last seen only a few hours earlier. He knew her. "Freya?"

Tony looked between the two, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. It was apparent that he was trying to figure out how Steve knew this Thor-like goddess type and wondering where he had met he and why he didn't know about it. "For the sake of everyone here, being mostly just me at this juncture, please explain who you are and how you managed to use a mythical weapon that, to date, has only ever been able to be picked up by our very good friend Thor."

Freya reached up and carefully removed her mask, revealing her delicate features. "I apologize, Mister Stark, but that information is classified, even for you. What I can tell you is that I am not a threat to you or the rest of the Avengers Initiative. I was sent to assist you while Thor is _in absentia_, nothing more."

Steve let out a little hum of understanding as he connected his meeting with her earlier that day with what she had just revealed to them. "You're a SHIELD agent, aren't you ma'am?"

She ducked her head with a light laugh. "Can't get anything past you Captain, can I?" She nodded, motioning to the waiting Quinjet, she asked for them to follow. "We need to return to Malibu. Agents Barton and Romanoff should be returning to the house in the morning with Hogun. Not to mention Mister Stark, you have a party scheduled for this evening. I understand that you like to be fashionably late, but missing it all together would be a touch rude, even for you sir."

X Anthony Stark X

AN: Well here is the next chapter. Not much by way of Jane/Thor, but it did have more of their time traveling daughter Freya. Her little arc will be done soon and it will be back to the regular story line, however there will be repercussions that'll be felt through the rest of the story. As a matter of fact, there is going to be an off-shot story of this for Freya's match, who will be introduced to this story in the next chapter. Please stick with me. I promised a long story and now that I've got my story notes back I can certainly get this going again. Next chapter will be up at some point, no promises as to when since I am participating in Camp Nanowrimo this June, so please do keep an eye out. Love and cookies to all.


End file.
